SimpsonsFuturama Crosssover Mayhem
by Lorcan the Hedgehog
Summary: This is my crossover with The Simpsons and Futurama
1. Chapter 0

Simpsons/Futurama A big future adventure chapter 0

Hello I am Lorcan The hedgehog and this is my first non Sonic and Friends story.

The Characters used in this Story

Homer Simpson

Bart Simpson

Lisa Simpson

Marge Simpson

Maggie Simpson

Ned Flanders

Krusty the Clown

Apu Nahasapeemapetilon

Moe Szyslak

Mr. Burns

Sideshow Bob

Kang

Kodos

Fry

Leela

Bender

Professor Farnsworth

Amy Wong

Zoidberg

Hermes Conrad

Zapp Brannigan

Mom


	2. Chapter 1

Simpsons/Futurama Crosssover Mayhem Chapter 1

Homer! Marge yelled. Are you ready to go to work?

Almost dear I still put on the tie. Homer said

You don't wear a tie Homie

Oh…. Right… I thought I did.

You used to but not anymore.

Come one fat man. Bart Homer and Marge son said. We got to go to school

When did you get interested to school Bart? Lisa one of Homer and Marge daughters said

There a prize in School a massive chocolate bar.

I hope my boy wins in this prize. Homer said while dreaming about eating chocolate

Lisa sighed and walk to the school bus while Bart is following her and Homer walk to his car and drives to the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant

Meanwhile in 3015 New New York Fry is watching tv while drinking Slurm and Leela walk to him

Hey Fry. Leela said while smiling

Hey Leela. Fry said and put arm around her and Leela smile more

Bender shows up with beer and smoking a cigar and looks at Fry and Leela

Hey love meatbags. Bender said, Make a room

Heh. Fry smirked and Professor Farnsworth walk in

Good News Everyone. Professor Farnsworth said

This cannot be good. Bender said

We have found another dimension called Springfield. Professor said

Oh wait.. Fry said is that where Bart and his family lives

Oh yes that place… is that were they have a talking dog?

No stupid. Bender said mad It where is my friend Homer Simpson is.

Oh yea that place..

Professor! Amy Wong yelled there is some weird aliens on the screen!

Fry,Leela,Bender and the Professor runs to the Screen and sees two green aliens and one of the aliens said

Greeting foolish humans I am Kang and this is my sister Kodos


	3. Chapter 2

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Chapter 2

Back in Springfield Homer has now gone to the Nuclear Power Plant own by Mr Burns and Homer walk to where he 'works' and sits a chair and sleep, His friends Lenny and Carl come in and see him sleeping

Look at him. Lenny said, Sleeping again as usual

Well it Homer we talking about of course he will sleep until Mr Burns fire him. Carl said

While in his room Mr Burns and his friend Smithers are watching the workers messing in his plant and after seeing Homer sleeping on the job that make Mr Burns furious

Smithers! Mr Burns yelled in anger, who is that big ape?

That Homer Simpson sir. Smithers answered

Simpson eh? Well he won't make my Power plant look foolish. I know someone who can do his job better.

Mr Burns and Smithers walked out to get someone to replace Homer.

A few minutes Mr Burns and Smithers are entering Homer and someone behind them

Simpson! Mr Burns yelled loud which make Homer wake up

I am just getting ready to work Sir. Homer said while pressing buttons to show that he is working but fails

Simpson you been at this for too long you are fired for good. Mr Burns said

But who is going to mind the plant now? Homer asked

Oh don't worry we have someone who well min this plant better than you. Mr Burns said while looking at the person in the shadows

Come on say hi to the worst worker before he leaves

The man walk to Homer with his big shoes and red hair and Homer quickly remembers who that person is and screams

AHHH SIDESHOW BOB!

It is Sideshow Bob The Simpsons arch emery who tried to kill the family but Sideshow Bob wants to kill Bart Simpson for sending him to jail so many times

Oh Hello Homer and call me Bob. Bob said

Homer quickly got up and walks away slowly W..Why did you get him? He tried to kill me and my family for so many times.

We heard that he is really good at keeping things safe unlike you Simpson. Mr Burns said

Now get out of here Simpson. Smithers said while Bob was smiling

Homer looked at Bob angry and walks away mad

Back in New New York The Planet Express are watching their Screens because two aliens named Kang and Kodos are making a new evil plan

What do you alien meatbags want? Bender asked them

We want to destroy your planet and destroy Springfield. Kang said

And you stupid humans won't stop us. Kodos said

We see about that you stupid aliens. Leela said

Heh we got some help. Kang smirked and then someone show up in the screen

Mon! Professor yelled

Haha Hello Planet Express . Mon said, I got help from these Aliens to find someone in Springfield but before I go I will send you a gift.

Kodos pressed a big red button and a big laser hits Planet Express ship and it blows up

Heh Goodbye Planet Express. Mon said before Kang turns off the screen an presses another button to make a portal appears and Mons walk to it appears in the power plant and Homer walks down mad and does not notices Mon there and bumps into her

D'oh! Homer yelled

Watch where you are going Fat man. Mon shouted at Homer

Homer looked up mad How about you watch where you going old girl!

Mon slapped Homer and Homer punches her in the face and Mr Burns runs to cheek what going on

What going here? Mr Burns said and then look at Mon

Is that you?

Mon looks up and smiles and hugs him while Homer is looking at them and slowly walks away

Stay tuned for Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 3

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Chapter 3

How are we going to head to Springfield now? Fry asked

Well we could have a time machine right professor? Leela said

Oh yes we do but for right now I can only send 4 people to Springfield. The professor said, Who want to go?

Me professor. Fry said

Count me in. Leela said

Sure why not? Bender said

Anyone else? Professor said

I think you should with them Professor. Amy said

But who will mind Planet Express? Bender asked

I will. Amy said

Are you sure that you can mind Planet Express Amy? Leela asked

Oh yea I can I promise. Amy said while smiling

OK here we go. Fry said while he,Bender,Leela and the professor walked into the time machine and go back to 2015

Meanwhile Homer is driving home mad of Mr Burns for firing him and Bob for replacing him and head back home

Homie? Your home early what happen? Marge said

I got replaced by Bob in the plant….

Sideshow Bob? Bart said while getting scared

Yea…but I think Mr Burns would keep an eye on him… oh also I saw the old woman, She looked a little different….

The family suddenly heard a loud noise in their back yard and runs to cheek what that loud is and see Bender,Leela,Fry and the professor lying on the ground

Oh… my robot head and my shiny metal ass. Bender said while rubbing his ass

Where… are we? Leela said while getting up and then sees Lisa and smiles

Leela? Is that you? Lisa asked

Yep Lisa it is me. Leela said while smiling

Lisa hugs Leela while smiling and Fry sees Bart and smiles

Hey Bart. Fry said

Heh hey there Fry/ Bart said while smirking

Homer has a beer can in his hand and gives it to Bender

Hey Pal. Homer said while smiling


	5. Chapter 4

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Chapter 4

Back in the power plant Bob is looking for Mr Burns

Where is that old man? Bob said while looking around the plant and discover some of the nuclear bombs and missiles and then hears Mr Burns,

Sideshow Bob come to my office. Mr Burns said

Sideshow Bob walks to his office but notices that he is not there and then see the screens turn on and show Mr Burns with Mon,Kang and Kodos

Sideshow Bob I have an offer for you. Mr Burns said, You can see that I am busy with destroying the future or something like that. However I heard that some people will stop us.

And they are? Sideshow Bob said

Kang presses a button and shows The Simpsons and The Planet Express group and Sideshow Bob groans

Simpsons... Sideshow Bob said

Yes these humans are trying to stop us and we need Mon and Mr Burns help but however we don't have any defend systems. Kang said

So I decided to let you control my power plant with all the weapons to destroy The Simpsons and Planet Express from defeating us and stopping our plan. Mr Burns said

Sideshow Bob thinks and smiles evilly and then looks at the screens

Ok I help you with the killing of The Simpsons. Sideshow Bob said

Mr ,Kang and Kodos smiled evilly too

OK now our plan to take over this planet will be completed. Kodos said

Kang turns off the screens and Sideshow Bob walk to Mr Burns chair and sit down and starts laughing evilly

Oh Bart I finally got you now. Bob said while laughing more evilly

Mon looks at Mr Burns and smiles

Oh Burns we will not fail this time now with the help of these aliens and Bob controlling your plant. Mom said

Yes Excellent. Mr Burns said with smiling evilly

Now how are we going to take over the planet? Kang asked

Simple, Kodos can help with Bob to take over Springfield and me,Mon and you Kang can take over New New York. Mr Burns said

I like the plan. Kodos said while Kang is getting the portal ready to send Kodos to Springfield

Mon turns on the screens again and Sideshow Bob looks up at the screen

Bob I am sending you Kodos to take over Springfield and me,Mon and Kang will take over New New York. Mr Burns said

A portal shows up and Kodos jumps in entering Springfield and walks to My Burns office and meets Sideshow Bob

Now Springfield will be ours. Sideshow Bob said

If we get The Simpsons can I eat the fat man? Kodos asked

Yes you can eat Homer,Marge,Lisa and Maggie but I must have the boy I deal with him deal? Sideshow Bob said

Ok deal. Kodos said

Sideshow Bob smiles evilly and starts laughing again evilly


	6. Chapter 5

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Chapter 5

In The Simpsons house Homer and Bender are watching tv while drinking Beer, Fry and Bart are using hoverboards and Lisa,Marge,Leela and the professor are talking about a plan to stop Kang,Kods,Mr Burns and Mon until Bart sees a robot army heading to the home

Uh Guys there is a robot army at the front yard. Bart said

Soon the group look outside and sees all the robots with Sideshow Bob at the front

Simpsons! Bob yelled get ready to die!

How did he get the robots only Mr Burns can get the robots. Homer asked

Kodos shows up and gets a mini tv screen and Mr Burns appears

Greeting Simpsons I have now let Bob take over the plant to kill you and the planet express so get ready to die

Kodos turns off the screen and the robots pointed their rocket launchers at the Simpsons house and are about to shoot but then Bender opens the door and points his future gun at the robots.

Go away you lame bots Bender said

Haha you will not stop me tin can. Bob said

Homer comes out and gets a sunglasses and another future gun and shoots at some of the robots and they explosive.

Attack robots! Bob said

The robots walk to The Simpsons house, Lisa and Leela grabbed Homer and Bender and The professor take out portal remote but then look at the family

I can only take a few people with me. The Professor said

I got to stop Bob. Bart said

It is too dangerous. Lisa said

A laser almost hits Bart but instead hits a oven and it explodes which make Bart,Lisa,Fry and Leela has to run away and then professor pressed the button to make a portal shows up and Homer,Marge,Bender and Professor disappears


	7. Chapter 6

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Chapter 6

Thinking that he killed The Simpsons and The Planet Express Sideshow Bob laughs evilly

Finally I killed The Simpsons! Sideshow Bob said

However Sideshow Bob did not know that he did not kill The Simpsons or The Planet Express but instead Bart,Lisa,Fry and Leela are still in Springfield and Homer,Marge,Bender and the Professor are time traveling back to New New York in 3015

Where are we going now? Fry asked

I don't know Fry but we got to be careful because Bob now has Kodos and those robots with him. Leela said

Where is dad and mum? Lisa asked

I bet that they are in the future now with Bender and The Professor. Fry said

Well we got to find some place to stay. Leela said

Suddenly they hear The Simpsons neighbour Ned Flanders whispers to them

Come here you be safe here. Ned said

Bart,Lisa,Fry and Leela walks to Ned Flanders house quietly to not get noticed by Sideshow Bob,Kodos or the robots

Meanwhile Homer,Marge,Bender and The Professor are now in New New York after being in the portal

Homie? Where are the kids? Marge said worried

It's seems that I was able to get me,Homer,Bender and you Marge gout of Springfield but I was only able to get you 3 while Bart,Lisa,Fry and Leela are back in Springfield. The Professor said

Marge gasped and gets really worried for her kids

Well we do have Maggie. Homer said

Maggie popped out from Marge's hair and lands on Marge's hands

Yea... but Sideshow Bob and Kodos are looking for our kids to kill them. Marge yelled at Homer

Man that guy was be messed up to kill tiny meatbags. Bender said

It's not only the kids who about to die. A familiar voice could be heard

Homer,Marge,Bender and The Professor looked up and sees Kang in his spaceship pointing his big laser gun at them

Prepare to die foolish Humans. Kang said


	8. Chapter 7

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Chapter 7

You will not kill us green meatbag. Bender said and then gets his future laser gun and shoots Kang's spaceship but it does nothing

Haha it's no use tin can. Kang said and arms his big laser gun at Bender but then Homer runs in front of Bender and grabs a big laser cannon and shoots Kang's spaceship and then It hits the engines and it blows up and the spaceship is falling down but Kang escapes in an escape pod

Dang it... Homer said

Hey thanks for defending me Homer. Bender said smiling

No problem Bender. Homer said

Homer notices a energy ball on the ground

Professor! Amy yelled

What is it Amy? Professor said

Mon kidnapped all the rest of the Planet Express. Amy said

Oh no! Professor said

Hey guys I find an energy ball. Homer said

Where did you find that Homie? Marge said

I found this after the spaceship that Kang was on blew up. Homer said

The Professor grabbed the ball from Homer and look at it

Give a few minutes and I found out what does this do. Professor said

Homer and Bender walks away to get a beer and Marge and Amy walked out to figure out what to do


	9. Chapter 8

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Chapter 8

Meanwhile back in Springfield Bart,Lisa,Fry and Leela are hiding in The Simpsons next door neighbour Ned Flanders house

Why are the robots trying to kill you Bart? Ned asked

Because Sideshow Bob wants me dead... Bart said

Well we got to stop him. Fry said

Fry no it will be too dangerous. Leela said

Yea Leela is right since Sideshow Bob has the power plant he can use the nuclear weapons to destroy Springfield and New New York. Lisa said

Then suddenly they hear the door bell and Ned opens it and notices Moe,Krusty,Apu,Professor Frink and Chief Wiggum with guns and weapons

We are here to help The Simpson family. Apu said

But where are Homer and Marge? Krusty asked

In the future. Lisa said

What year? Frink said

3015. Bart said

Oh my lucky that I have a time device. Frink said taking the time device out

You are just lucky that we need to use that to save Springfield. Wiggum said

But what about Springfield? Lisa said

Don't worry Bart can save Springfield. Moe said

Are you sure that Bart can handle it? Leela asked

Hell yea you are talking to El Barto and of course... Bart said before going upstairs putting on a purple cape

Bartman! Bart said doing a epic superhero pose

OK Bart just be careful dealing with Bob and Kodos. Lisa said before Frink gives Leela the time device and to back to 3015

Back in 3015 Homer and Bender are watching tv while drinking beer and thinking of a plan to stop the villains until a portal appears and Fry,Leela and Lisa come out

Oh hey Fry and Leela. Bender said

Lisa! Homer said and Lisa hugs Homer tight

Is Mon here?... you know Marge? Lisa said

Oh it a good thing you said the name of your mother I almost thought that Mon was here. Bender said

Marge sees Lisa and hugs her tight

Oh Lisa I was so worried wait... where Bart? Marge said

Back in Springfield with Ned,Apu,Krusty,Frink and Chief Wiggum to stop Bob and Kodos. Lisa said

Bender! You must go back and protect my son! Marge said

Why should I? Bender sasid

Because Homer will send you to Moe's tavern. Marge said

Oh fine. Bender said getting beer and his future gun

Good luck Bender. Homer said

I will be back soon. Bender said before jumping into the portal


	10. Chapter 9

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Chapter 9

Sideshow Bob and Kodos are in the power plant and Sideshow Bob is smiling evilly thinking that he finally killed Bart but then Mon appear in a screen

You stupid dumbass you did not kill The Simpsons family or The Planet Express. Mon said

What are you talking about? Sideshow Bob said

Kang told me that he saw some of the Simpsons are still alive and the planet express too. Mon said

Well is Bart dead? Sideshow Bob said

No you foolish human. Kang said

Sideshow Bob got so angry after hearing that and grabs a gun and walks out the plant and Kodos looked at Kang and Mon

I think he will kill the foolish boy now. Kodos said

But Bob has to mind the plant. Mr Burns said while Kang was walking away

Oh let's change that. Kodos said smirking evilly

Kang pointed his laser gun at Mr Burns and Mon and laughs evilly

You really thought we will be nice to you humans? Kang said

We only wanted you for the weapons and the power. Kodos said

Mr Burns actives his teleporter and he and Mon disappears

Well Kodos now this planet will be ours. Kang said

Yes Kang we will kill The Simpsons and Planet Express and make the humans our slaves. Kodos said

Kang and Kodos starts laughing evilly

Kang and Kodos does not know that Sideshow Bob is listening but he walls out the power plant and decides to kill Bart no matter what Kang and Kodos does to Springfield and New New York


	11. Chapter 10

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Chapter 10

Mr Burns and Mon have been teleported to a brown house and Mon gets so angry

Why did I trust those aliens to take over the world? Mon said to herself

Well there is still Sideshow Bob. Mr Burns said

Burns he does not care if Kang and Kodos are taking over the world... all he cares is to kill that Simpson boy. Mon said

Mr Burns thinks and gets an idea, he walks to the windows checking if they are near The Simpsons House then a portal appears and Bender jumps out from it and see Mr Burns and Mon in the brown house

Man this is going to be easy. Bender said while putting on sunglasses and his future gun and busts down the door and points his laser gun at them

Wait Bender me and Burns was tricked by Kang and Kodos! Mon said

I don't believe you now you better give up or your meatbag life's are over. Bender said

Suddenly all of the TV's in Springfield and New New York are changed their channels and shows Kang and Kodos

Back in New New York Homer,Marge,Lisa,Fry,Leela,The Professor and Amy sees Kang and Kodos on the future TV screens and Homer look notices the energy ball he found after destroying Kang's Spaceships and glowing as he gets up and pick the ball up while Kang is starting to talk

Foolish past and future humans, You will do all of our evil things we have for you like building a giant ray gun to destroy Jupiter and many other planets. Kang said

However we do need your help to find these humans. Kodos said before showing a picture of The Simpsons family and Planet Express.

If you get them all me and Kodos will make you not a slave and be with us ruling the present and future. Kodos said

But if you don't help us, you will be a slave and if you dare fight back we will eat you. Kang said angrily

Wow these Aliens are really sick. Bart said

And just in case we will send UFOS everywhere so that The Simpsons and Planet Express does not escape us... oh and also get these two old humans. Kodos said before showing a picture of Mr Burns and Mon

Ok I see that you were not joking. Bender said putting the gun away

But where do we hide since everyone from the future and present are trying to get us. Mon said

Well you can hide in Flanders house dudes. A familiar voice could be heard

Oh hey Bart. Bender said

Bart is laying against the back door of the Brown house and Bender,Mon and Mr Burns runs out of the house and quickly runs to Flanders house,

Bart follows but then gets grabbed by Sideshow Bob from hiding in one of Flanders bushes and runs to the power plant

Hey Bob stop! Wiggum yelled but Sideshow Bob ignores and then another portal appears and Marge,Lisa,Fry,Leela,Amy and the Professor appears

Lisa where Homer? Bender asked

He is trying to fight Kang and Kodos with a energy ball he got after fighting Kang. Lisa said

Well Marge Sideshow Bob got Bart. Moe said

Oh my special little guy! Marge screams

Hrmm I think Sideshow Bob is going to the Power Plant to kill him there. Professor said

We must save him guys! Lisa said


	12. Chapter 11

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Chapter 11

Kang notices that Sideshow Bob was walking back to the Nuclear Power Plant and he is holding Bart Simpson and they get closer to him with their spaceship.

Bob? What are you doing now? Kodos asked

I am finally going to finish something that I want to end for a long time. Bob said while holding Bart tight and hard

Eat my shorts Bob. Bart said

Kang looked at Bart and then looked at Bob.

Don't kill him just yet we need to talk to him. Kang said

Make it quick alien. Bob said

Kang looked at Bart again and point his ray gun at him.

Now you will tell us where that energy ball is. Kang said

How the hell am I supposed to know dude. Bart said

That yellow fat man has the ball when you were defeated Kang. Kodos said

Hrmm... you are right Kodos. Kang said

What do you need that energy ball for? Sideshow Bob said

We had a doomsday device and if those foolish humans do not give us the rest of The Simpsons family and The Planet Express gang we will destroy both Springfield and New New York... Kodos said

But however Homer Simpson has the energy ball that powers the Doomsday Device and we need him. Kang said

Hrmm... after I kill the boy I will get that fat idiot. Sideshow Bob said

Kang and Kodos looked at each other and then looked at Bob.

OK just hurry up with the killing and then you will be the only human that lives. Kang said

Soon Kang and Kodos's spaceship files away and Sideshow Bob walks to the Nuclear Power Plant holding Bart tight and hard with Bart getting scared and wonders if other Simpsons family and Planet Express save him


	13. Chapter 12

Simpsons/Futurama Crossover Mayhem Final Chapter

Marge,Lisa, Bender,Fry,Leela,The Professor,Amy, Moe,Krusty,Apu,Professor Frink,Chief Wiggum and,Ned Flanders,Mr Burns and Mon ran to The Power Plant as they see Sideshow Bob put Bart hanging on a claw as he about to drop Bart into acid.

This time you all will bow before me,Kang and Kodos! Sideshow Bob said evilly as he about to drop Bart into acid

Bob please stop! Lisa yelled at Sideshow Bob

Or what? You going to arrest me again? Sideshow Bob said

No... Lisa said smirking

Suddenly the gang hear glass smashed and see someone up the air holding an energy ball in his hand, It was Homer Simpson suddenly flying somehow and then The Professor suddenly figured out how Homer is flying.

It is the energy ball that is making Homer fly. The Professor said

So that why Kang and Kodos want to use it for their Doomsday Device. Bart said

Doomsday device? The whole gang said in shock

Suddenly an UFO showed up and Kang and Kodos active their screens and looked at Homer fill with rage and anger,

Foolish Human give us that energy ball and your death will be fast and painless. Kang said

Or else we destroy both present and future, maybe even the past if we are lucky. Kodos said

Never! Homer said and thinks what would happen if I eat this energy ball would it give me super powers or something. Homer then eats the energy ball and that made Kang and Kodos furious as they point their giant laser gun at him.

That it stupid human, You lead us no choice but to destroy you! Kang yelled

Then Homer's stomach starts to shake and slowly Homer glows golden yellow and is turned into Pieman but instead has real super powers.

Man I wish I got real powers. Bart said to himself

Homer... oops sorry Pieman files to Kang and Kodos ship but they shoot a giant laser at him but Pieman teleported before it could hit him and soon was right in front of them and gets a pie. Kang and Kodos just start laughing at Pieman.

Oh no don't hit me with a pie Pieman. Kang said making fun of Pieman

Hrmp you will regret making fun of Pieman evildoers. Pieman said and throws the pie at the spaceship and after a few seconds the pie explodes but not like a normal pie, it explodes like a real bomb because of the super powers the energy had, Soon the Spaceship lost control and starts falling to where Sideshow Bob was, Bob looked up and then looked at The Simpsons and Planet Express and yelled

You will not hear the end of me Simpsons! Sideshow Bob yelled before the Spaceship hits the building Sideshow Bob was standing on and soon the building starts falling apart and the claw that was holding Bart starts to break apart too but lucky that Pieman grabbed him and files to where The other Simpsons family,The Planet Express and the people of Springfield are but then the ground starts to break, leaving a bottomless pit and soon Kang,Kodos and Sideshow Bob falls to their death as the gang leaves the power plant before they fall too.

Soon a few days later people from both Springfield and New New York come to celebrate The Simpsons and Planet Express for saving both their worlds and soon both The Simpsons and Planet Express got famous but after a few days it was time that the Planet Express went back to the future.

Good news everyone, The Professor said, I got the portal working so now we can go home now.

Lisa and The Professor looked at each other and smiled

Thank you professor for teaching me new ideas for my science fair. Lisa said

And thank you for teaching how to use jazz for new parties in the future. The Professor said

The Professor walked to the portal and then Marge and Leela looked at each other

It was nice meeting you again Leela and thanks for the ray guns, some of them will make cleaning the house easier. Marge said

No problem Marge and thanks for the some of the guns Maggie has, soon I will make stronger weapons to deal with more aliens in the future. Leela said and she walks to the portal waving to Marge and Marge waves back.

Bart and Fry looked at each other and thy smiled at each other too

It's nice to meet you again Fry. Bart said, I hope you like that slingshot that I give you.

Of course I will and I hope you like the hover board that I give you. Fry said

See you later Fry. Bart said

See you later dude. Fry said and walks to the portal

Finally Homer and Bender looked at each other

Well I guess this is goodbye for now. Homer said

Yea and at least that Burns and Mon are arrested for taking to take over Springfield and New New York. Bender said

Well here you go Bender. Homer said while giving Bender a six pack of Duff Beer

Thanks Pal and here you go. Bender said while giving Homer the energy ball he used.

Wait why are you giving this to me? Does the Professor need this? Homer asked

Naw he does not need it... I don't think he does. Bender said

Homer looked at the energy ball and smiles at Bender, Thanks pal, This will come useful if I fight Sideshow Bob or Kang and Kodos if somehow they survived and if anything happen like... Homer said

Like what? Bender said

Like if a portal sucked me in a different dimension and had to team up with a blue hedgehog, yellow sponge, a crazy green dinosaur and a female smurf and had to fight 5 evil clones. Homer said

That would be weird. Bender said and then shakes Homer hand, see you later. Bender said

See you later old pal. Homer said smiling and Bender walks to the portal waving goodbye to The Simpsons before the portal disappears and The Simpsons walked back home with the sunsets meaning another day is done.

The End

Hello This is Lorcan the Hedgehog here and I got to say some news about some of the future fanfictions stories I have

One is that Sonic and Friends Lorley Love Story will be postponed, maybe even cancelled due to something happening right now and also the main characters might change, Sonic,Spongebob,Homer,Yoshi,Smurfette,Lorcan,Kenny,Marie,Pace,Evil Homer, Evil Kenny, Evil Spongebob, Evil Sonic and Evil Lorcan will stay as the main characters but Harley might change because like I said something is happening right now so I don't know what to do but please don't get worried please I will still make fanfiction stories. Sonic and Friends Lorley love story may or may not continue so don't be sad if that story is gone.

Another thing is that this story will get a sequel and that be part 2 of 4 parts of a crossover series I had where the second one will be a crossover with South Park and the third will be a crossover with Family Guy and the final story of the crossover mayhem will have all 4 series in one.

And finally if Sonic and Friends Lorley love story is cancelled the next story (which will not as long as The Grand New Adventure or this or even The Simpsons The Return Of Hank Scorpio) will be called Sonic and Friends The Break up and all the events of Lorley Love Story will not happen and Lorcan will be single and Harley will not be a main character.

So thanks for reading this story.

Bye.


End file.
